Love is the Supernatural Being
by venhelsing1
Summary: Edward leaves, but before Bella can tell him that she's a witch, but not just any witch the sister of Harry potter. The Cullens show up at Hogwarts, only to endure the wrath of Umbridge and the inevitable wizard war. The only quesion is, which is worse. Bella/Edward R&R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Why is moving on so difficult? Why can't I just forget about him? Why do I keep asking myself questions that I already have the answer to? Moving n is difficult because how can I move on from someone that I would die for. I can't just wake up one morning and just decide that I going forget about the one person that I love unconditionally. But who am I kidding that's not even remotely difficult compared to the fact that the man I loved doesn't even love me back. That the one man I loved left me with the last words of it will be as if I never existed. Or the fact that he left without knowing the one secret I kept from him and his family the one secret that could have jeopardized not just my life but there's also. The truth is that my name isn't really Isabella Marie swan but is instead Isabella lily Marie potter. I am known as the girl who lived. My brother the boy who lived is harry James potter. You see after the dark lord tried to kill our parents and went into hiding he came back during our fourth year. He used both me and my brother's blood to regenerate his body with the help of his accomplice peter Pettigrew. But right before his body was regenerated peter killed cedric diggory a boy who came with us when we touched the triwizard cup. After that when we got back to the castle Dumbledore sent me to the last place that the death eaters would look. Forks Washington, where I met Edward Cullen and his family. Then during the first day at forks high did I first lay eyes on Edward and his siblings? I just took one look at them and immediately tensed. Knew what they were I knew that they were vampires dude to the vast amount of homework that professor Lupin assigned us in third year. But I also calmed down just by looking in their eyes. Vampire eyes were usually red. But theirs were yellow almost gold. They were hypnotizing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It felt like his eyes were staring into my very soul. But his face held the expression of frustration but also something else. Longing perhaps but what could he possibly want with me. An average Joe witch. Who looked liked like an old dust mop compared to the drop dead gorgeous blonde that was also sitting at his table. Along with three others. One boy was big, muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark curly hair. Along with another boy, who was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blonde. And lastly was a short, pixie like, what with her short spiky hair and small physique. I hadn't realized that I was staring with my mouth open. Embarrassed I quickly got up and ran towards the exit, but not without one last look at the gorgeous bronze haired boy. Who was still staring only the longing look was multiplied. With that I left the room and headed to the library. I already knew what my next move was. Tell Dumbledore. I needed to conjure a patronus. That's why I was going to the library nobody would be in there during lunch not even the librarian. Which is pretty sad because I knew that madam pince never left the library and if she did she would kick everyone out even if she was only out of there for five minutes. I should know after all the time I spent there when Hermione dragged me there every minute of everyday. So anyway back in the present I looked for a small corner hidden behind a bookshelf. I sat down then pulled out my wand. I silently cast expecto patronum, then told it that, there are five vampires in forks possibly more pretending to be humans at forks high school they have gold eyes so they should be harmless just keeping you posted then I sent it to Dumbledore. Hoping that he was in his office away from the ever-nosy umbridge. From the letters that harry sent me she was pretty bad I was kind of glad that I wasn't at Hogwarts but I was also mad about the ugly toad changing everything that I love about Hogwarts my only home. The bell signaling that I was late for biology interrupted my thoughts. I hurriedly put my wand back in my bag then ran to the classroom. That was all the way on the other side of the school by the time I was outside the door the teacher was very enthralled in the speech he was giving about some sort of fungus. I silently opened the door wishing to god that no one noticed but obviously go was busy because as soon as I opened the door the whole class turned to stare at me as if I was the most exciting thing that happened to them the whole period. The teacher noticing the lack of attention he was getting from his students turned around and looked at me with a disapproving look. The bastard. Like he has never been look and to make maters worse he made me go to the front of the class and introduce myself saying where I was from and the whole nine yards. Then he signed my slip and told me to sit at the only empty desk in the class. Next to….

Authors note/

Please review and tell me how you liked it. I hope to update soon. thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

If there is a god he hates me. I just had to sit next to him. The only open seat in the entire class just HAD to be next to him. I have the worst luck in the world. That's what I was thinking when the teacher told me to sit to the bronze haired vampire, named Edward Cullen. Great. I looked up and saw him staring at me again only this time it was with hatred. Yah your not alone buddy. The universe really had a sick sense of humor. This is what I get for calling snape a vampire behind his back at Hogwarts. He was still staring with his nose scrunched up in disgust. But one feature on his face made me scared stiff. His eyes were black. Vampire's eyes were only black when they are thirsty. Oh shit. Now I knew what that look he gave me at lunch meant. He was thirsty for my blood. I hate my life. He was still staring. I had three choices. 1. Stay here and see if I get out of biology alive. 2. Grab my wand from my bag and curse him now and worry about the muggles later. Or 3. Scream and run. I'm really likeing number 2. But it was my pride that made me pick number 1. So I stayed put and looked anywhere but left where the vampire was STILL staring. This class only had five more minutes till I could go to the safety of my truck and back to Charlie's. I was mentally writing the very expressive letter to Dumbledore. Rrrrrriiiiiinnnnggggg! Thank you god the bell. Edward quickly got out of his seat and ran really fast out the door to his car, which turned out to be a silver Volvo. Figures the vampire gets the nicest car in the lots while the witch gets the beat up old red pick up truck. I said it once and I will say it again. The universe has a sick sense of humor.

AN: thank you for reading please review and tell me what you think I hope to update every week end bye!

P.s. is anyone going to the chemical romance concert on May 28?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N sorry it took me so long to update I just had a lot of things on my mind, which caused a writes block. Any way enjoy the chapter and please review at the end.

Chapter 4

It seems that she was even less merciful than I first thought. Because the next day I got a letter from harry. Finally a response. The letter read:

Dear Bella,

We miss you terribly. How's forks Dumbledore told me that it rains there terribly there year round. Anyway things are terrible at Hogwarts without you. The twins miss their partner in crime they say that they wont pull any pranks until your back and that's saying something. We have a new defense against the dark arts teacher… again her name is Delores Jane Umbridge. She looks more like a toad than a teacher. She has very different teaching methods like for one she doesn't let us use magic or let us even mention voldemort. She gave me detention and made me write lines. She's worse than Trelawney! Hagrid says hi and to expect some rock cakes from him also. Love you sis.

Harry.

You have got to be kidding me! She wont let them use magic! Why isn't Dumbledore doing anything to stop it? My fretting was getting me nowhere and I had to cook dinner for Charlie.

2 weeks later….

Edward hasn't been at school. Was he so thirsty that he was killing every animal that walked past him? I mean his siblings have been at school and their eyes are gold. So what's going on and why do I care so much!

I was entering the cafeteria with Jessica and Lauren they were going on and on about how much math homework that we were assigned. When I looked towards the Cullen table just out of habit when I noticed something. There were 5 people sitting there. Edward was back. And he was staring right at me. I fled from the cafeteria as if a dragon was chasing me.

I was so nervous that on the way to biology I kept tripping over my own two feet. Luckily I got to class before him. But luck was not on my side apparently because as soon as I sat down he was entering the classroom. Only something was different. He was glaring at me this time he was smiling at me. If he try's any funny business I will hex him to Timbuktu.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Apparently Merlin wouldn't grant me the simple pleasure of hexing him because all Edward did, to my disappointment that my demeanor probably showed, was introduce himself.

But what shook me was that he called me Bella, not Isabella. I knew that with his ability to read minds that he probably heard in everyone's mind that I liked to be called Bella. But common could you make any more obvious that you can read minds just with that one slip-up. So I said,

How did you know I liked to be called Bella? He finally realized his mistake but before he could say anything Mr. banner called the class to attention. We were doing a lab on identifying different cells so we got to work but both me and Edward had reached for the microscope at the same time and when our hands touched I felt an electric current shoot up my arm and I guess he felt it too because we both retracted our hands. But Edward came to his senses first and passed the microscope towards me. And we began the lab.

Unsurprisingly we were the first to finish. But we didn't talk to each other instead I started daydreaming of some possible pranks t pull with the twins when I went back to Hogwarts. But before that thought could be deepened I heard a hooting sound outside. I immediately froze because I would know that sound anywhere. I looked out the window and nearly leaped with joy the moment I saw Hedwig. But my happy mood quickly went sour when I saw that her wing was in an odd angle. I was still looking at Hedwig when someone cleared their throat.

Edward was looking from the owl to me. I could see the gears working in his head. He was trying to connect the two of us together but couldn't come to a conclusion so he just looked away. Annoyed. That was when the bell ringed. I was the first one out of the class and I ran towards the parking lot where Hedwig was perched on the hood of my trunk hooting in pain because of his wing. I quickly opened the door where Hedwig flew in and I just as quickly pulled out the lot. But not before I caught the eyes of a very confused Edward Cullen.

Hedwig's wing was broken in two. I quickly mended his wing before I noticed the letter attached to Hedwig's leg. I quickly untied it and was about to read when Charlie walked in. he quickly looked at Hedwig then to me then to the letter in my hands before walking out just as quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's been three days since the incident with Hedwig and the letter that harry sent me was even worse then the last. Umbridge has apparently been very busy what with all the ridiculous decrees she's passing and what mad me extremely mad was when she tried to ban Qudditch! She must be off her rocker if she thinks that she can ban the house sports without a problem from the PROFFESSORS! Ugh she makes me so disgusted that I want to spit.

I was so frustrated that I just went upstairs to my room and fell facedown into my bed and sucummed to my thoughts. I want to go home so bad I miss the late night qudditch practices; the late night visits to hagrids underneath the invisibility cloak, I miss… someone is watching me. I could feel it. I quickly grabbed my wand from the bedside table and pointed it toward the window.

"Show yourself," I shouted.

They didn't budge instead a jet of red light came barreling towards me. I quickly dodged it and sent a stunning hex in the direction where the spell came from praying that I didn't miss. There was a loud thud. Apparently I didn't.

I quickly ran down the stairs and outside though a bunch of trees until I saw the figure that I stunned. I was expecting a death eater to be lying there only it wasn't. I had stunned Edward!

I was trying very hard not to start laughing. It serves him right for spying on me but I didn't want to hurt him. But I was also laughing at the irony of it because vampires aren't supposed to be affected with simple stunning spells I guess that the animal blood weakens them… good to know.

I had to erase his memory so he wouldn't remember that I stunned him but before I did I wanted to have a little fun. He was starting to stir so I sat down right next to his face so when he opened his eyes he would immediantly see me. I wanted to know if he saw who tried to curse me.

He quickly came to. Once he opened his eyes they widened in alarm. I guess he didn't know I was sitting next to him. But he immedianlyty sat up and stared at me questionally while I stared at him in accusation. This was going to be fun because he was already looking sheepish at being caught so I quickly shook my head. He was still staring at me, why though did I have something on my face? He saw the question in my eyes and said…

AN/ I am soooo sorry it took me so long to update I just had the biggest writers block ever! So review and tell me what you think. Until next time.

Sarah


End file.
